In recent, various electronic devices that are directly worn on a body are being developed. Generally, the devices are referred to as “wearable electronic devices”. For example, the wearable electronic device includes a head-mounted display (HMD), a smart glass, a smart watch, a wristband, a contact lens-shaped device, a ring-shaped device, shoe type devices, a wearable device, a glove-shaped device, and the like. The wearable electronic device is directly worn on a body or clothes, thereby significantly improving portability and accessibility of a user.
An HMD, which is mounted on the head of a user, from among various embodiments of the wearable electronic device provides a specific image that is displayed at a point adjacent to both eyes of a user, providing a realistic image to the user.
Generally, while being spaced apart from a user by a specific distance, a television (TV) or a display device provides an image, and thus a plurality of users watch the same image through the TV or the display device at the same time. However, an HMD is mounted on the head of the user and only provides image content to the user. Accordingly, two or more users do not share the same image content.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.